


Can't Help Falling in Love

by celestialcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB 2015, Destiel Mini-Bang, Fluff, Humor, M/M, MB009, Marriage, Mini-Bang, Wedding, dean cas big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialcas/pseuds/celestialcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is getting married in a week to the love of his life, Jess. Dean flies down, only to be greeted by the hottest guy he's seen in years; Castiel Novak. Feelings develop, and poor communication keeps these two butting heads, but in the end who really can't help falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the DCBB 2015 challenge! I did a mini-bang of Dean/Cas and it was a thrill writing it. Find me on tumblr @confusecas and I want to give a huge thank you to ObnoxiousAmy for drawing outstanding art for my work. Find my amazing artist on tumblr @but-im-just-amy Lots of love! xx

June 13th, 2015

Dean stretched his limbs as he climbed out of bed, scratching the back of his head, he yawned and made his way to the kitchen. The air smelled of freshly cut grass and an early BBQ drifting in through the window. He smiled as he stretched once more to get the final morning kinks out of the way. Dean liked summer specifically for these reasons, it always smelled good, and by good he meant the good where it gives you an immediate relaxed feeling like you could just lay down and do nothing. Which, is really what Dean needed.   
Sam is getting married in a week, how could Dean not be stressed out about that? His little brother Sammy was not so little anymore, getting his life started with Jess. Man, Sammy, getting married? Dean's insides twinged with the slightest bit of jealousy towards his brother. He was 28 and single, and Sam was getting married before Dean.  
He sighed, maybe he'll have a hot somebody there for me, he shook his head. No, he was there for Sam, not for sexual endeavors. Although, those were not out of the question.   
Just as Dean was about to put on some coffee, his phone began vibrating on the counter top. Without hesitation, he scooped up his phone and cleared his throat, “Hello, Sammy.”   
Dean could almost feel his brother's goofy smile play on his face. “Hello, Dean.”  
“You haven't set any fires to your house again trying to impress Jess with your not-so-great cooking skills, right?”  
Sam laughed into the phone, “Dean! That was one time!”  
“You still set your stove on fire making Kraft Mac and Cheese, Sammy.” Dean smirked, he loved teasing his brother. It made him reminisce on the old days when they were back in high school.   
“Whatever, like you could do better.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows, sensing that Sam was challenging him. “You and I both know that I am, Sam. I won't hesitate to challenge you to another cook-off...” he paused and poured his coffee into his mug. “Now, as much as I like to bag on your culinary skills, is there a reason you called so early?”   
Dean scooted a chair out from the kitchen table and sat down slowly, breathing in the air, feeling a warm spot grow in his stomach which spread all over his body.   
“Uh, yeah, actually,” Sam spoke, snapping Dean from his summer-haze. “Your flight down to Miami is tomorrow morning at 6:30AM. Don't miss it, please, Dean?”  
He frowned, how could Sam think he'd miss this flight? Sleep in late? Not possible, he doubts his body would even let him.   
“I won't Sammy, I promise.”  
“Your returning flight is for June 20th, which gives you a week down here. Did you get off from work?”  
Dean sighed, taking a sip of his coffee. “Yes, Sammy, I did. Is there anything else you need to tell me?”  
There was a pause and a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone.  
“Is there?” Dean asked again, furrowing his brow.  
“Well,”  
“Well, what, Sam?”  
“You're going to be sharing a room at Jess and I's place with her selection of a bachelor.”   
So? What was the big deal? Sam was acting like Dean was going to hate him, or something.  
“What's their name?”  
“Castiel Novak, he's her best friend, and he offered to be here a week early to help assist us getting ready. We only had one room that has a bed and a pull-out, and there was no way one of you was sleeping on a couch.”  
Dean nodded his head, like Sam could see that. He took another sip of coffee, and gazed out the window.  
“Dean? You went silent all of a sudden, you okay? Oh, oh god, please do not be thinking about fucking Castiel. Please do not do that.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and adjusted himself in the chair, his back starting to ache.   
“No, Sam, I was not thinking about that. I don't even know the man, how could I go about that?”  
“Well, I can tell you two are really going to get along and...”  
Dean laughed, “Sam, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
Sam sighed, and Dean could tell he was giving him that look he always does whenever Dean would quickly change the subject. “Alright, see you tomorrow, Dean.”  
Dean snapped the cell shut and made his way to the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

June 14th, 2015

It was early in the AM when Dean woke to begin his routine before heading for the airport. He decided he would put a pot of coffee on, and take it to go when he left.   
Dean wasn't sure what he would pack, he just knew the essentials like underwear, his suit, things for his hygiene. He couldn't help but ponder the thought if he should pack something that's flattering on him just in case he had someone to impress down there, though he doubted he would. Still, the thought remained.   
Looking at the time, he saw it was 4:50AM, and his flight left in 100 minutes; he wasn't sure he could make it.   
“Shit, shit. Shitshitshitshit.” There was a pause as Dean scanned the room, double checking to see if he left anything behind.   
No, good. Booking for the door with his suitcase dragging behind, Dean swept up his coffee and exited his house locking it behind him.   
__

“I can totally make it, no big deal. Nooooo big deal.” Dean tapped the steering wheel with his thumb as he waited at the red light at an intersection. His eyes kept darting to the clock, 5:22, it read. He could make it. Totally. Right? It was about a 45 minute drive away, he would have just enough time to spare. So long as he didn't hit traffic...

__

Just as Dean was pulling into the parking lot of the airport, his cellphone began buzzing in his pocket. “Yello?”   
“Hey Dean, are you in the airport yet? Your flight leaves in 15 minutes. If you're not, then I suggest you high tail it.”  
“Sammy, I'm a grown man. I can handle this. I'm totally in the airport by the way.”  
“Somehow I doubt that.”  
“S-sammy! Would you stop nagging me and go back to bed, I got this.”  
“If you miss your flight, Jess owes me 10 dollars.”  
“You placed a bet on me?”  
“It was just a fun joke.”  
Dean hung up on Sam, grumbling under his breath. “Making bets on me, I'll show him. I  
am NOT going to miss this plane.” He checked his phone to see the time, 6:05. “'Your flight leaves in 15 minutes, Dean. Don't miss your flight, Dean. We placed a bet, Dean.'” Mocking Sam under his breath, he really couldn't help it. Hell, Sam was nagging him like he was his mother. Does it really get this stressful for people this close to being married? Didn't matter, he wouldn't take it. He was older than Sammy, so it was in his hands to do the nagging and making sure he's doing alright and things of the sort. Still, he loved Sammy, so he dealt with all of the things he did. He loved his brother, that's for sure. Did everything he could for him, he'd give him the world if he could. Even though Sam is a man now, he still sees him as a little kid finding his way. He'll probably always see him like that.   
“Flight leaving for Miami, Florida is preparing to depart in 5 minutes. Please make your way to gate 6B and begin boarding.” Dean snapped his head up when he heard the voice come over the intercom, his eyes quickly scanning signs trying to find his way to 6B. And just his luck, it was on the other side of the airport. He could make it, he could. No way in hell was he letting Sam win the bet, so he ran. Airports are huge, and Dean had to move swiftly (which of course was not something he could do so well) through crowds of people, while juggling his luggage all at once.   
By some miracle, Dean made it to gate 6B and made his way on to the plane with two minutes to spare. He had a five hour flight ahead of him, so he put headphones in and closed his eyes to take a nap.

__

“Sir? Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to wake up. The flight has landed and everyone is departing the plane.” Dean awoke with a start, and grabbed at his pocket ready to pull a gun that wasn't there. “Sir, are you okay?” Within a moment, Dean was actually awake and rubbed his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, sorry miss, I must have been really asleep there.” She smiled, “I took the liberty and removed your luggage above for you, so you could just grab and go, and not be late.” Dean looked at her, observing how beautiful she was, and gave her a small smile. “Thank you...?”   
“Oh! My name tag must not be on, oh jeez, I'm sorry. This is my third day, and it's really easy to forget things—uh, my name is Diana. I'm sorry, sir! How inconsiderate of me.” Dean gave her another smile before nodding his head and grabbing his luggage.   
“It was real nice of you to grab me my luggage, Diana. I hope to see you on my returning flight in a week.” Diana blushed and quickly spun away, making her way down the aisle.   
The airport in Miami was three times the size of the one back in Kansas, and the amount of people tripled. Dean couldn't believe it, how much could an airport change in a year? A lot, so it shows. Dean made his way down the stairs, heading to the main floor of the airport where buses took you in town. As he rounded the corner at the bottom of the staircase, he noticed a sign with “Winchester” written on it, and oh shit the guy holding it was attractive. Dean shook his head and composed himself, making his way to the man. “Uh, couldn't help but notice that this sign coincidentally says my last name. You aren't, by any chance, looking for a Dean Winchester, are you?” The man smiled widely at Dean, sending a rush to Dean's pants.   
Dean cleared his throat and moved his luggage in front of his stomach, awkwardly trying to hide what was going on downstairs.   
“I was, actually. Hi, my name is Castiel Novak. I don't know if Sam told you or not, but I'm staying with Sam and Jess for the week and I offered to drive you home from the airport.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean climbed into Castiel's car, questioning whether he should cover his groin or not. He wasn't so sure what other surprises this Castiel could pull, besides being outrageously attractive and having a smile (and not to mention a voice) that makes you feel it in your junk. Damn, Castiel Novak, he really had it and Dean couldn't help but stare at him as they pulled out from the airport.   
“Are you alright, Dean?”  
Dean snapped from his daze and tried speaking, but all he could muster was smacking his lips together as an attempt to form words.   
“Are you tired or something? You seem to be dazing and now forgetting how to speak.”   
Dean furrowed his brow, what's with the smart remarks already? Just met the man, and he's already nagging him. Jeez, can he catch a break?   
“I'm fine, alright? I'm just still in shock about how-”  
“'About how' what?”   
“...How Sam didn't tell me you'd be picking me up.”  
“Is that a problem?”   
“No, I just would've liked to know so I would’ve better prepared myself.”   
Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean, clearly questioning what he meant by “prepared myself.”  
“Uh--I mean, so I could've brought money to pay you--err-”  
“No worries, Dean. It's just a 30 minute drive, my car has great mileage.”   
Dean huffed, annoyed by Castiel killing it with the kindness. Could he get any better?

After 15 grueling minutes of silence in the car, and Elvis Presley's “Can't Help Falling In Love” currently playing on the radio Dean sucked in a breath when he heard Castiel's small voice singing along to the words.   
“Wise men say, only fools rush in...”  
Dean stared at Castiel, taking in his jaw line and the way his eyes sparkle as the sun hits them. He couldn't help but stare, Dean knew he was beautiful. Kinda wanted to kick himself for staring at someone he just met, feeling his heart beating in his chest.   
He knew Sam would laugh at him and say, “Dean, you are a sucker for love, you know?” That's what Sammy would do, and he would let him because yes—he did know he was a sucker for love.   
“But I can't help falling in love with you...”  
Castiel kept singing, unaware Dean was watching him—studying his every fiber of his being. Dean could feel his heart thump harder, and he had to force himself to look away and stop being so distracted by this, this way too perfect for his own being, man.   
Dean cleared his throat and looked out of his window.  
“Oh, I'm sorry, was my singing bothering you? I didn't realize I was at first until I just kept going anyhow.”  
“Oh—uh—no, you're fine. I was admiri—I mean, you're a really good singer.” Dean felt his cheeks heat up, and took a quick glance at Castiel before looking back down. He noticed Castiel's cheeks were rosy, more so than just moments ago.   
“Thank you, Dean.”   
“Uh, is that your hobby, or something?”  
“What, singing?”  
“Yeah, do you do it professionally or just for fun...?”  
Castiel paused and bit his lip, contemplating if he should answer or not.   
“I, uh, I'm a baker. I own my own bakery—I make cakes and cupcakes. Pastries, too, if you ask. But, uh, to answer your question about singing, I just sing in my bakery as I go about my day.”   
Dean bit his lip and held back a smile. Well strike me dead, the man can bake too.   
“Are you good?”  
“Well, I sell out quite often on certain items, and come close with the others. So, I suppose.”  
“I'd like to try some of your fixings, if you don't mind.”  
“Well, I'm baking for Sam and Jess's wedding, so I can make something on the side for you?”   
“I would like that.”   
Cas smiled a warm smile, and nodded his head. Dean was so astounded over the fact that Sammy hadn't introduced him yet. He didn't even mention his name at that! Now he understood why Sam begged him not to sleep with him. Would he listen to Sam? At first he said yes, well now—the yes was starting to get fuzzy.   
__

“Ah, home sweet home. Well, for the next week, that is.” Cas stretched his limbs once outside of his car, sure it hadn't of been a long ride, but when you're tall it gets cramped.   
“Have you been here before, Castiel?” Dean moved to the trunk and pulled his luggage out, double checking that his gift for Sam was still in-tact.   
“I have, twice. Just for drinks and small talk.”  
“Oh, well that's nice.”  
“It must be hard living so far away from your brother, I can only imagine.”  
“Do you have any siblings of your own?”  
Castiel's expression dropped as fast as lightning strikes the ground, “Yes, but I don't talk about them often.”  
“I don't mean to poke, but what happened?”  
“Let's just say that my lifestyle doesn't exactly get accepted by my family, so we had a falling out, and I left. Can we drop it now?”   
Dean couldn't exactly grasp what he meant by lifestyle, he had assumed the baking, but what family would have a thing against someone who bakes? Maybe it's because Castiel is a male and it isn't typical? Stupid stereotypes, Dean hated them. He wished people would just drop gender-labeled things and let anyone do them. No questions.   
Before Dean could really apologize, Castiel was already inside and nowhere to be seen. Sam came barreling out and wrapped Dean into a tight bear hug.   
“Dean! It's been too long, man. I've missed you.”  
“I've missed you too, Sam.”  
Sam let go of Dean and squeezed his shoulders. Moments after his embrace with Sam, Jess came down the front steps and hugging Dean lightly.   
“It's nice to see you again, Dean. Always a pleasure.”   
“It's always nice to be here, Jess. Love being around you guys.”   
Jess gave Dean a warm smile, “Oh! Do you know what's wrong with Cas? He came in all grumpy and went into the guest room.” Dean gave a shrug to Jess, he wasn't really sure what upset Cas so much. He didn't even really know he was upset, he felt sorry that he did upset him. Guess his family, as he said, is really something you shouldn't talk about. Maybe he'd come around, and explain? Either way, Dean wasn't bothered.   
“I asked him about his family, if he had any siblings. Was that bad?” The corners of Sam's mouth twitched as he tried to fake a small smile, “Uh, no. It's—uh—fine, a bit touchy. You'll figure it out.”   
Dean frowned a little, but quickly shrugged it off. “I'm starved. Mind if we head inside and have some lunch?”  
“We actually already ate, but I can whip you up something nice?”  
Dean laughed, “No, thanks, Sammy. I'd rather Jess make it, who knows? You'd probably set the kitchen on fire making a regular sandwich.”  
“I would not!” Sam protested. Dean laid a hand on Sam's shoulder, “Ah, I'm just playing with you, Sammy. It's okay, I can make myself something. No big deal. Do you guys have beer?”   
“Just bought a case this morning, just for you, Dean. We knew you would want some.” 

 

__

“It's good to be home with you, Sammy. Are the two of you excited to be married?”   
Sam squeezed Jess's shoulders, smiling as he kissed her cheek. “We are.”  
“I'm nervous!” Jess piped in, “I'm afraid that something is going to go wrong!”   
Sam laughed at Jess, rolling his eyes at her. “Jess, I really doubt anything is going to go wrong.”  
“Sam is right, Jess. You've got me here, so nothing can go wrong.” Dean stood from his chair, stretching his limbs. “It's getting late, I'm going to head to bed if you don't mind.”  
Sam nodded his head and waved a hand at Dean, “Sure, go ahead, we'll just hang out here and talk a little more.”   
“Right, well, see you guys tomorrow morning.” 

Dean made his way to the guest bedroom, only to find Cas sprawled out on the pull-out couch.   
“Hey, where have you been? We've been in the living room for hours.”  
Castiel rolled to his side, facing Dean. “I've been reading my book. Did I miss anything?”  
“No, I just thought you were super pissed off or something. You stormed off into the house without a word, and we were all kind of worried. We didn't want to check in on you, we were afraid you'd get even more upset.”   
“Oh,” Castiel adjusted his position, sitting up against the headboard. “Sorry, I just get overly upset about the topic of my family sometimes.”  
“It's alright,” Dean crawled under the sheets to his bed, eyeing Castiel who was rolling on his other side. “Are you sure you want to sleep on the uncomfortable bed?”  
Cas laughed while reaching to turn out his light, “Are you inviting me to lay in bed with you?”   
Dean blushed and dropped his jaw a little. Man, what is with Castiel and his smart remarks?   
“Pfft, no. What, did you major in sarcasm?”  
“Actually--”  
“Oh please don't say yes.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“I majored in culinary, thought that was obvious judging by my business.”  
Dean couldn't see anymore of Castiel than his outline, so he couldn't tell where he was looking. If it was at him, then they both were locked in prolonged eye contact. He thought about majoring in culinary, and honestly he wanted to do that. He would've, too. Gone and had his own restaurant, maybe a TV show. Who knows? Not even he did. It was okay, though, Dean gave that possibility up for Sammy to go off to college. To Dean, it was more important to see Sam graduate from college than himself.   
Castiel broke the silence, “What did you major in?”  
“I didn't go to college.”  
“Why?”  
“Reasons, okay? You don't need to know. I'm going to bed.”  
He didn't like talking about it, he only got bitter any time someone brought it up. He would always hear the same old words, 'Why didn't you go for scholarships?' 'Why'd you let Sammy go instead of yourself?' Some even telling him how much of a fool he was for doing that. Nobody really understood that Sammy meant the world to him, so Dean giving up college was no big deal to him.   
Dean waited for Castiel to respond, and after a few minutes he felt guilty for the sudden snap. He would've apologized, but he'd waited too long and the moment had obviously passed. Deciding to let it go, Dean rolled to his side and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

June 15th, 2015 

Dean was the first to wake. He glanced over to Castiel who was curled into a ball on the edge of his bed, sheets curled up around his jaw. It was adorable, Dean thought, and he had the urge to climb in bed and hold his body close to Castiel's, but quickly shook it off.  
It was a beautiful morning. The windows were open and a beach breeze was wafting through the house making Dean's muscles relax with each inhale. Dean stretched and made it into the kitchen, looking out at the palm trees and the lazy sun slowly climbing the sky.  
He put a pot of coffee on, and checked the living room for Sam and Jess but they were no where to be seen. It was early, sure, but Sam usually gets up right with Dean. Though, Dean didn't know how long they'd been up the night before.  
Dean scanned the kitchen for a pan and some pancake mix, deciding he'd surprise everyone with some fresh pancakes. Unlike Sammy, Dean was the one who could cook.  
After a few minutes of digging around and banging his head on the counter, he had found what he needed. He mixed the ingredients together and poured them onto the warm pan. Last night's brief conversation with Castiel kept playing in his mind. What would life be like if he had gone to college? The thought came to his head a lot, but he always managed to press it out. But Castiel poked at it and it wasn't letting up. 

Dean put the plate of pancakes on the table along with his coffee mug. Nobody was awake yet, so he ate in silence. At the end of the table Dean noticed a sticky-note.  
“Dean, we went out this morning to do some shopping. We should be back at 2. Please go get fitted for your tux with Cas. Your appt is at noon. Directions on back. See you xx -Jess”  
“Damn, I wish I had seen that before I made all these friggin' pancakes.”  
Castiel shuffled into the kitchen looking dead, and Dean couldn't help but laugh to himself. He sat down hard on the chair, knees and ankles popping, and grunted.  
“Do you need coffee?”  
Another grunt.  
“I'll take that as a yes?”  
Small nod from Castiel.  
“Cream or no cream?”  
Castiel shook his head yes. “Cream would be lovely, thank you.”  
“Oh!” Dean laughed, “So you can talk in the morning. I was beginning to worry that you were some creature in the early morning and a human at night.”  
Castiel gave a fake laugh back, taking the mug from Dean and downing it in a second. Dean returned to sitting in his chair, and motioned towards the pancakes.  
“There's plenty here if you want any.” Dean grabbed another paper plate from under the stack of pancakes, scooting it towards Castiel.  
“Thank you.”  
“Mm, yeah, no problem.” Dean watched Castiel pile three pancakes onto his plate and dowse it in syrup. “Listen,” Dean began. “About last night, I'm sorry about snapping, but how your family topic is touchy, my college subject is too.”  
“My apologies.” Castiel spoke through a mouthful of pancake. He moaned after taking another bite, which spiked a little attention in Dean's boxers. “Wow, Dean, these pancakes are very good. Though, I could totally do better.”  
Dean raised his eyebrows, “Is that a challenge? Are you challenging me to a bake off?”  
Castiel smiled, “Maybe.” Dean returned the smile and took another bite of his pancake. “  
“So where are Sam and Jess?”  
“They went out shopping, said they'd be back around two.”  
“Did they say anything else?”  
“Oh, that we have to go get fitted for our tuxedos at noon, and...”  
“And?”  
“And she called you Cas. Is that like your nickname or something?”  
“Yeah, it's just easier to say than constantly saying Castiel all the time.”  
“Would you mind if I called you Cas, too?”  
Castiel shook his head no, “No, I don't mind. You and Jess are the only two who are allowed, though.”  
“Why not Sammy?”  
“I offered, but he said it was more of a profound bond relationship type nickname.”  
Dean nearly choked on his pancake.  
“Are you okay, Dean?”  
He cleared his throat and pounded his chest twice, “Mm,” he breathed, “Yeah. Just, just peachy.”  
“Alright, well, we should be leaving soon. I'll go get dressed.”  
“I, uh, I will too.”  
Cas left the room, leaving Dean to stare after him wondering what he meant by profound bond. One thing Dean knew for sure, though, was that Cas was a confusing guy.  
After cleaning up the kitchen, Dean threw open the guest room door out of habit of doing that to his own door. When the door was all the way open, Cas shrieked and whipped his underwear in front of his crotch.  
“Oh my god!”  
“OH MY GOD.”  
“Dean!”  
“CAS I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN THE BATHROOM.”  
“No! Why would you think that?”  
“Because the light was on and the door was cracked!”  
“Dammit I must have forgotten to turn it off!”  
Dean awkwardly fumbled for his change of clothes trying to snag looks at Cas being naked, but not trying to make it too obvious.  
“Dean!”  
“I'm going, I'm going!”  
Wasting no time, Dean was out no sooner than he was in. Panting against the other side of the door, cheeks flushed red. “Cas, I'm sorry! I'm used to living alone and I didn't think you'd be in here.”  
“How much...” Cas began, his voice quiet probably from embarrassment. “How much of me did you see?”  
“Well,” Dean didn't have to think hard, the image was still solid in his mind and he knew it wouldn't be fading soon. “Enough to know that you're pretty impressive.”  
“Dean!”  
“Wha-a-at? I'm not gonna deny a man when I say he's got a nice bod. Also, I saw enough to see you have a pretty badass watercolor tattoo of a fox sitting under a cherry tree on your left thigh.”  
“Oh my god, Dean, I barely even know you and you've seen more of me than anyone ever.”  
Dean blushed, “You're telling me that you've never gotten it on with someone?”  
“Dean is this really the time to talk about this?”  
“I mean, I'm curious. Sue me.”  
Cas grumbled, “To answer your question, no I have not 'gotten it on' with someone.”  
“Oh-ho-ho, man. Boy, you are missing out.”  
“What have you had a ton of girlfriends or something? Doesn't surprise me, you seem like the type of guy to be like that.”  
“What the fuck, Cas? Why in the hell did you need to say that?”  
“Oh, I'm sorry, I-”  
“You know what? No, fuck you. That was rude. I'm leaving to get dressed and I'll be in the car.”  
“Dean-”  
Dean stomped down the hallway, flipping Cas off even though he knew he couldn't see it. What the hell was that about? 'You seem like the type of guy to be like that,' bullshit. For one he only had a few relationships in high school, and two, his last was two years ago with Lisa. And third, he wasn't a jackass that used people. All of his past relationships ended either mutual agreement or the other person ended it!  
Dean got dressed in the empty bathroom, and was in the car moments later. Bored, he turned on the radio and Elvis Presley's “Can't Help Falling in Love With You” came on.  
“What the hell is it with this song coming on each time I get in the car?” Dean grunted, “Whatever, I actually kind of like this song.”  
Cas opened the passenger door of the car, climbing in.  
“Look, Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions.”  
“Don't.”  
“Dean, just let me explain.”  
Dean sighed as he started the car and began backing out of the driveway, “Fine.”  
“It's just in high school I tried dating these....people,” Cas bit his lip, “And they all either cheated on me or left me for some one else and didn't actually care for me.”  
“I'm sorry, Cas. But, I can relate. My love life hasn't been so hot either. I don't really want to get into it, though.” Dean narrowed his eyes, staring down at the radio. “Have you noticed this song comes on every time we get into this car?”  
Cas blushed, “Oh, um, it's because I have a CD in so it plays every time the radio is turned on. It's my favorite song, I could get married to it.” Dean looked over to Cas who was wearing the most sheepish smile, embarrassed how cheesy he sounded.  
“I think it's cute, it's a very nice song and I like Elvis. Though, I'm more of a rock kind of guy.”  
“I'm a hopeless romantic, so love songs are my favorite.”  
Dean laughed.  
“What?”  
“I don't know where I'm going, Cas.”  
“Well that's deep.”  
“No, no, I left the directions at home.” Dean admitted, blushing when he looked back at Cas.  
Cas busted out laughing, grabbing his mouth.  
“Hey, don't laugh at me!”  
“Dean, Dean it's okay. I have the directions. You didn't leave them, I grabbed them on the way out.”  
Dean gave Cas a deadpan stare, “Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
“Hey! That's Sammy and I's thing. How do you know about that?”  
“I called Sam a jerk once for burning my cupcakes, and he instinctively called me a bitch, so I asked what that was about. I didn't mean to step on your thing, sorry.”  
“No, no, it's okay. Don't worry about it.” Dean waved his hand, “But we should worry about where we're going. Where am I going?”  
Cas smiled, “Um, you're going to be turning up here. This is Peter's Road right?”  
“I think so.”  
“Alright, well on your left if you see South 13, turn on it.”

__

“Welcome to Meg's Tuxedo and Dress store! I'm Lilith, do you have an appointment?”  
Dean made his way to the front desk, winking at Lilith. “Sure do, pretty thing.”  
“There's no way you're single, so you shouldn't be flirting sir.” Lilith joked, cheeks turning pink.  
“I am single, as a matter of fact. There's no way you aren't.”  
Cas rolled his eyes, groaning. “Can we get this appointment on the road?”  
“Alright, my name is Dean and this is Castiel.”  
Lilith nodded her head, “Right, I'll take you over here for measurements.” Dean followed Lilith with Cas trailing behind. “You're first, Dean. Step on this platform please.”  
“Gladly, miss.” Smirking at Lilith, Dean stepped onto the platform.  
“Now take off your shirt and drop your shorts, please.”  
“Woah, take me on a date first, Lilith. I think you're very attractive, but I'm not that easy.” Dean looked over to Cas who was pretending to throw up. Lilith laughed, putting a hand to her chest. “Oh my, no. You're quite the card! I only asked you to remove your article of clothing so I can get a more accurate measurement.”  
“Might as well ask me to take my boxers off if you want to get super accurate.”  
“Dean!” Cas exclaimed.  
“Ah, I'm teasing Cas.” Tossing a wink to Cas, Dean began removing his clothes. “I was saying that for you. Seems only fair after I saw you naked this morning by accident.”  
Lilith's face twitched in confusion, “Oh, are you two....?”  
“A couple?” Dean asked, “No, we're not. I just met him yesterday. We just had a weird thing this morning where I walked in on him undressed.” He laughed, “He has this killer tattoo, though. Better than my crying angel on my hip.”  
“You have a tattoo?” Cas craned his neck trying to see the front side of Dean.  
Dean turned, pulling his boxers down slightly. “Yeah, right here. I like angels and I was going through a rough time so I made the angel have its face covered like it's crying.”  
“Aren't those called weeping angels?” Lilith asked, though she wasn't looking at Dean. She was taking the measuring tape across Dean's back murmuring numbers whilst doing it.  
“I suppose, but not from that weird show Doctor Who. I hadn't heard of them prior to getting the tattoo.”  
Lilith nodded her head, “Alright, just a few more measurements.”  
After 10 minutes of staying still and moving various body parts, Dean was finished and Cas was up. As he undressed, Dean whistled at him and threw his fists in the air. “Now for the real hottie!”  
Cas blushed, “Dean stop it I am not.”  
“Dude, you're pretty ripped for a cupcake baker.”  
“I'm not ripped so much as toned.”  
“You had defined hip bones and a pack of abs!”  
Lilith stopped measuring Cas and raised an eyebrow to Dean, “Are you sure you've only seen him naked once? It seems like you've studied his body pretty well for someone who just met him.”  
“I-uh-I...stop talking!” Dean stammered.  
“Yeah, Dean, how'd you memorize all that?”  
“I just-um, whatever. I'm going to get this tux on.” 

Lilith finished with Cas, sending him to get his tuxedo on. “Just right back in the corner, there are fitting rooms so just pick a door and go right on in.”  
Cas moved to the fitting room, going inside the one next to Dean's. “Hey, your tattoo is pretty nice and you're ripped too. What's your job?”  
Dean fumbled with his tux, trying to get all of the pieces together. “Great conversation opener. But, anyways, I'm a car mechanic.”  
“Oh, very cool.” Cas called over the separating wall. “Sam said you had a job, but I don't think he's ever mentioned what.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you still upset?”  
“No.” Lies. Dean knew he was upset, he was embarrassed that he threw himself under the bus and let Cas know he was checking him out. Though, if he had known Cas longer than just a day, he was sure he'd be in deeper than he is now. Shit, what if he's hot in his tux?  
“Are you boys done trying on your tuxedos? I must see!” Lilith chimed.  
“Yeah, I'm done.” Dean grunted as he put his final piece to the suit on. Just as he was stepping out, he noticed Cas was already out and checking himself out in the mirror. Oh no, he's hot. Cas spun around when Dean stepped out, his face lighting up. “You look great!”  
“You look better,” Dean murmured, low enough that Cas wouldn't hear. “Uh, thanks. You look great yourself.” Oh no, he's really hot.  
Lilith smiled and adjusted Dean's suit, feeling him up all too well. “Looks like the suits fit you boys, I'll leave them here and have them pressed and ready for pick up the day before the wedding.”  
“Thanks,” Dean smiled, trying to politely remove Lilith's hand from his biceps. “Well, I'm going to get dressed again...so,” He managed to pull her hand off, quickly diving into the changing room getting his clothes on again. 

Dean waved his hand as he walked towards the exit of the store, smiling back at Lilith who was clearly trying to check out his ass. “Yeah, bye now!” Cas laughed at Dean, “Seems like Lilith was really taking a liking to you. What do you think?”  
“Ha. Ha.” Dean mocked, clearly not amused. “I think that does it for today's errands. Want to go get a drink?”  
“It's not even two, Dean.”  
“O-kay, want to go get some coffee then and maybe a bagel? I will be taking you to a bar though, tonight.”  
“Are you asking me on a date?”  
“More like a bro-date.” Dean laughed. 

__

“I'll have a large iced caramel latte please, and uh,” Dean paused scanning the menu. “A salmon bagel? Please.” The barista smiled at Dean, typing in his order on the iPad in front of her.  
“Name please?”  
“Dean.”  
“Okay, Dean, it'll be eight dollars and six cents.”  
Dean handed Jo, the barista, his cash and said to keep the change winking as he turned away to let Cas go in front. Cas ordered the same thing as Dean, returning to his side when he finished.  
“I guess we can go sit outside, it's pretty nice out.”  
After a few minutes of waiting, another barista brought their food and drinks to them, warning them their bagels would be a little hot.  
“Ah, man, Cas it really kills me that I'm almost 30 years old and my younger brother Sammy is getting married before me.”  
Cas offered Dean a small smile and a nod, showing a little sign of sympathy. “It's okay, Dean, I'm 28 and haven't had a date since I was 25, and I'm clearly not married.”  
Cas took a bite of his bagel and moaned, sending a shiver down Dean's spine. He looked up at Dean, and nodded his head as he chewed, “Damn, this is some good stuff.” Dean smiled, taking a bite of his and instantly his taste buds knew what Cas's moan was all about. It was delicious. Smoked salmon with some sauce Dean has never heard of but was amazing anyways, and to top it all off there was melted provolone cheese laying over the salmon which just made your tongue explode with blends of flavors. He really felt like he could marry that bagel, it was so damn good. He knew if Sam found out about his trip to a coffee shop with Cas, he'd be calling him a “basic white girl.” If Sammy had this bagel, he'd sure a shit come everyday to get one.  
“Shit, Cas, this is delicious.” Dean wiped his mouth, savoring the flavor of the bagel before drinking more of his latte.  
“I know. This was such a good idea to come here for lunch. I need to know how they make their bagel so good, I'd like to make it for myself back at my house.”  
“Speaking of house, where do you live Cas?”  
“I live about an hour away from where Sam lives. It's just outside of this district.”  
“Ah,” Dean nodded, drawing in another sip from his latte. “On the water or?”  
“Yeah, on the water.” Cas smiled, obviously proud of his house location.  
Dean checked the time on his phone and saw it was nearly 4 o'clock. “Think we should get back?”  
“Sure, they're probably wondering where we are.”  
As Dean stood from the table, his phone began vibrating in his hand. “Speak of the Devil.”  
“Hello?”  
“Hey, Dean, where are you?”  
“Cas and I stopped to get some lunch at this coffee shop. It is absolutely amazing.”  
“Oh my god, you white girl.” Sam joked.  
“I knew you were going to say that. Look, believe you me, if you tried this stuff? You'd buy the shop out.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen, are you guys up for some Tex-Mex tonight for dinner? Jess offered to cook your favorites.”  
“Aw hell yeah I'm up for that!”  
“Alright, well get your asses back here and we've got another surprise.”  
“Aw, is it beer?” Dean was practically bouncing he was so excited for Tex-Mex.  
“Mm, you'll see. Just get back here.”  
Dean hung up the phone and smiled widely at Cas, “Let's go get some Tex-Mex.” 

__

Dean bounded through the door, wasting no time to get some beer and some Tex-Mex. He scared the shit out of Sam when he slammed open the front door screaming, “I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR TEX-MEX, SAM.” with Cas trailing behind trying not to lose it from laughing too much.  
Sam laughed and stood up from the couch, his eyes twinkling from the setting sun peering through the windows. He embraced Dean, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You're a slut anyways, Dean.”  
“Well, you're not wrong.” Dean slapped a hand on Sam's back before making his way to the kitchen rubbing his hands together eagerly. “What was the surprise? Beer, I hope!”  
Jess turned around from the stove and gave Dean a quick hug, “Yes of course, beer. But no, that isn't the surprise. You'll know after dinner.”  
“When will that be?”  
“Well, it'll be done within the hour.”  
“I'm going to have a beer now then,” He reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle, popping off the top with ease. “You want one Cas? Sam?” Both shook their heads no. “Jess?”  
“Hmm, sure, why not?”  
“Alright! Jess knows how to kick it back while you grannies drink coffee.”  
“Says the person who stopped for coffee today.” Sam teased Dean, ruffling his hair a little bit.  
“Ah, shut it, Sammy.”  
Cas came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, smiling at Sam and Dean during their brotherly moment, but had a twinge of jealously strike across his face. Jess sat next to Cas, sharing the moment with him.  
“Those two, am I right?” She whispered, nudging Cas with her elbow. Cas turned his head to Jess and nodded his head. He could feel his heart yearning for brotherly love like this, family love too. Cas never really got it, his family always ostracized him.  
Jess stood up from her seat and popped out the Tex-Mex on the set table. “I hope you boys are hungry!”  
Dean put a hand to his stomach and rubbed his hand in a circle, “I sure am!” 

__

“So how did the fitting go?” Jess took a bite of her food, taking a look at both Dean and Cas.  
“It was nice, I was flirted with the entire time by the woman taking our measurements.”  
“You're just a womanizer, Dean.”  
“I'd like to-”  
“To?” Cas asked, raising a hesitant question towards Dean.  
Dean swallowed, laughing nervously. “It's nothing, I was just going to crack one of my smart jokes.”  
“Ah,” Cas nodded. Dean narrowly avoided mentioning that he was gay, he wasn't sure how well Cas would take to that idea seeing is how earlier that morning he saw him naked. Would he freak out and leave?  
“So, Sammy what's the surprise? You said on the phone earlier that you had a surprise for us once we finished dinner.”  
Sam looked down at his plate, a childish smile creeping at the corner if his lips.  
“Sammy?”  
“Well,” Sam looked up at Dean, his childish smile wider than ever and eyes gleaming with a mischievous look. “We need your help making placement cards for the tables. It involves placing a blue diamond on the corner and a color coded sticker by the persons name which tells them what meal they got so they don't try and take someone else's order.”  
Dean groaned and rolled his head back, “Aw, man Sammy you've got me in on your girly work?”  
Jess laughed, “Well, we had to get our number one girl to help us out, of course.”  
There was a moment that passed of Dean processing who was the number one girl between himself and Cas. As soon as he processed it, he let his jaw swing open and he raised a finger ready to protest.  
“That took you long enough to catch on,” Sam teased, taking a seat on the couch inside the living room.  
Dean rolled his eyes and joined Sam on the couch, picking up the diamonds and placement cards. Cas sat next to Dean and began gluing the diamonds to the corner.  
“Man, Sammy, you had me thinking we were having some sort of shindig. Like a bachelor party, or somethin'.”  
Sam laughed shaking his head, “You always think we're having a party whenever I say surprise. It could be straight told to you what the surprise was, but you'd still think it was a party.”  
Dean punched Sam's shoulder, “Hey, where the beer is, you can likely find me there.”  
Jess took a sip from her unfinished beer, setting it back down on her coaster. “Then I'm sure you'll go to Paddy's down the road before your two weeks are up?”  
“What's Paddy's? I mean obviously it's a bar, but do they have good brew there? Good Pub Fries? Beer and Pub Fries are amazing together.”  
Sam stuck his tongue out in disgust, “I don't know how you can eat Pub Fries, they're so greasy.”  
“Duuuude, but they're the bomb. You've got bacon, melted cheese, and Old Bay sprinkled over top. That's like, Godsend.”  
“Yeah, alright. Get to work, slacker.”  
“Now wait hold up, you didn't answer my question. Do they have good brew and fries?”  
Jess laughed, placing a hand to her forehead. “Yes, Dean, they have both of those things.”  
“Alright, well, I'm holding you accountable to that so if they're disappointing you owe me five bucks.”  
“Suuure, Dean.” 

__  
“Ugh, this is getting tiring. I can't take anymore of this.” Dean griped, slumping his back onto the couch cushion. They had been at it for two hours. Sam and Jess have nearly 300 people attending their wedding, and the placement cards seemed like they were never ending.  
“I don't know, I actually kind of like doing this. It's busy work for me.” Cas had at least 200 cards to his side, meanwhile Dean only had about 80.  
“Wow, Cas, you're like the epitome of gay.” Dean laughed to himself at his witty joke, to him it was harmless, but when he returned his gaze to Cas; his face was as solid as a stone.  
“That was really rude, Dean.”  
Dean's cheeks were slowly heating up and had a red tint to them, “Oh, I'm sorry. I'm ap-”  
“Forget it, I'm going to bed.”  
Before Dean was able to apologize to Cas, Cas had already made it to the guest bedroom slamming the door shut. Since he first met him yesterday, he thought he was on Cas's good side. At this point, he'd consider them friends. But it seems that one thing after another would upset Cas. Maybe Sam and Jess were wrong, maybe they wouldn't get along.


	4. Chapter 4

June 16th, 2015

“Have you talked to Cas recently, Dean?” Sam came from his bedroom, joining Dean on the couch. He had gotten up early this morning to watch the sunrise, hopefully clearing his mind; which it hadn't. All day yesterday Cas avoided Dean, they argued a few times when they had to do something together because of Sam and Jess's shenanigans. It made Dean's heart hurt, he was trying hard to make it up to Cas, but his ignorance just made Dean feel worse so he snapped back. Even though he tried apologizing, Cas wouldn't listen, he just kept waving him off.   
“No I haven't, where is he?”  
“I don't know, Dean. That's why I'm asking if you've seen him recently. We're three days away from the wedding, I really thought you two would get along.”   
Dean shook his head, the corner of his lips twitching slightly. “Guess not, Sammy.”  
“Well I really feel like I should explain why he snapped at your comment the other day,” Sam stretched his legs out, turning his gaze to the palm trees outside the back porch. “Cas's family is really religious, practically all of his siblings have some form of biblical name, give or take a few.”  
“Your point?”   
“My point here is that during high school he-”  
“Sam! We need to go NOW!” Jess bolted into the living room, picking up her purse. “My parents are at the airport and their ride bailed on them so we need to go get them!”  
Dean looked to Sam, expecting him to be as frazzled as Jess. “You going?”  
“Yeah, I'll finish this later, okay? Just, while we're gone, please don't blow up on each other.”   
“I'll try, Sam.” 

__

Sam and Jess had been gone for hours, Dean hadn't really been bothered to ask where they went seeing is how Sam texted Dean around 2 saying they were stopping on their six hour drive back. So, with those two gone until late tonight, and Cas still barricaded in the guest bedroom, all Dean could think of to do was go out for a drink. For a few moments he thought about going alone, but he didn't want to seem lik a douche for not even offering Cas to go with. He'd probably say no, seeing is how they haven't really been on good terms since the other day, but it was worth a try asking anyways.   
Dean knocked lightly on the door, “Hey, Cas, can I come in?” chewing at his lip nervously, expecting Cas to scream at Dean through it.   
“Yeah.”  
Slowly, Dean opened the door and sat on the corner of the pull out bed close to Cas. “Listen, Cas, I'm really sorry for insulting you the other day and arguing with you afterwards. How bout I make it up to you and take you out for a couple of drinks?”  
“Where are Sam and Jess?”  
“They're out, had to go pick up Jess's parents at some really far away airport since their original ride bailed.”   
Cas sat for a moment, and Dean could tell he was really considering his offer to grab some drinks from Paddy's. He felt bad for insulting him with the gay comment, he'd tell Cas that he was apart of the community but now that he knew his family was religious? Cas would probably drown him in Holy water, so that probably wasn't a good idea.   
“Sure.”  
“Sure?”  
“Sure I'll go get drinks with you, Dean.”   
Dean smiled and patted Cas's shoulder, glad he accepted his apology. “Alright, amigo, let's go get us some drinks.”   
__

Dean pulled out a bar stool for Cas, and one for himself. Cas looked around nervously at the growing crowd around them.  
“Why are there so many people, Dean?”  
“It's Happy Hour, don't you know that?”  
Cas shot Dean a confused look, which clearly meant Cas had no idea what “Happy Hour” even was.  
“Do you know what that means?”  
A small shake of his head was the response Cas gave Dean. He chuckled to himself, running a hand through his hair, “Ah, Cas, it means drinks are half price and when drinks are half price? The crowd rolls in quickly.”   
Before Cas responded, the bartender whisked two napkins in front of them asking what drink they would like.   
“Ah,” Dean cracked his knuckles on the counter. “Give me the fruitiest drink you have with a nice alcohol mixed in. Cas here? I'm not sure what he wants, probably a fruit-.”  
“I'll have Grey Goose vodka, please.”   
His jaw dropped, he was sure of it. Cas ordering vodka? Could he even handle vodka like that? Sure Cas was a well built guy, but he's such a teddy bear! How could he withstand vodka?  
“Dude, can you handle vodka?”  
Cas didn't even bat an eyelash, “I'm positive I can.” 

__

The more hours that went by, the more drunk Cas got. Dean didn't drink much, knowing someone had to drive home so he stopped after two drinks with a slight buzz coming on.   
It was amusing seeing Cas get drunk, he had gone through two glasses of Grey Goose and two shots. The more consumption of alcohol for Cas meant the more emotionally attached he was to Dean.   
“Dean, I just...I just really like your eyes. Like really. Have you seen your eyes?”  
Dean bit his lip trying not to laugh at his drunken state, “Yes, Cas, I have seen my eyes.”  
Cas frowned, unsatisfied with Dean's response, “No, but have you really seen your eyes? Like, they're so beautiful! You're so beautiful!” Cas threw his arms around Dean, hugging him close. “You're like, the best.”  
“Cas I think you're really drunk, maybe we should hit the hay.”  
Cas raised a finger to protest with Dean, “I am not...not drunk. I'm simply, you know...” Dean watched Cas lose his train of thought as he looked at the people entering the bar. He had no idea how he was going to take care of Cas, in an hour he could be throwing up or crying his eyes out. There were only a few types of drunks Dean knew; the emotionally attached, the aggressive drunk, the mellow drunk, and the drunk that can't handle anything drinking wise. Tonight he learned Cas was the emotionally attached.   
“Hey, Cas, I'm going to take you home okay? I don't think you can handle anymore, plus it's getting late.”  
Cas scrunched his face up with pouting anger, “Hey, I can handle my alcohol, you see? I'm perfectly o-kay.”   
“Sure, buddy, I'm still going to take you home now. That way we can both get some rest.”   
Dean paid the bartender his dues, and took Cas's forearm and led him out the door making his way back to the car.   
“Dean I think you're a,” hiccup, “a swell guy.”   
Dean smiled, he liked the drunk Cas. He wasn't as irritable or so easy to upset (well, not that easy) when he was drunk. He was curious to know how much he would remember tomorrow morning, if he remembers tonight at all that is. 

__

“Alright, Cas, we're here. I'm gonna lead you to the bedroom okay?” Cas gave Dean a drunken smile that was oddly filled with love, or maybe it was because Cas was just incredibly happy to be this drunk. Didn't matter, though. Dean was there to be sure Cas was going to be okay after this drinking misadventure.   
On their way back from the bar, Cas didn't talk much. In fact, all Cas really did was stare, and staring he did; at Dean. Every time Dean looked away, he could feel Cas's eyes boring into his head and he always stole a glance at him to see what his facial expression was, and each time it was just a small smile and Dean swore he saw heart eyes. He was worried though, that tomorrow Cas would return back to hating him for who knows what, he just felt that he would.   
It was stupid, Dean knew, but he couldn't help but worry. In the few short days, Cas has managed to plant a seed of budding feelings inside of Dean's heart. As much as he wanted to let the seed die, it wasn't going to happen. As of right now, the seed had a sprout, beautiful and green.   
Dean pushed open the bedroom door, setting Cas on the corner of the pull-out.   
“Alright, Cas. Do you feel sick?”  
Cas shook his head no.   
“Good, then I don't think you'll be puking tonight. But you'll definitely be having a massive headache tomorrow, and hangover.” Dean murmured to himself, laughing to himself. “That'll be fun. You're already not a morning person.”   
Dean turned around reaching for his dresser drawer to pull out some boxers, when he turned back around to Cas, Cas was standing naked facing Dean.  
“Cas! We already had this happen!” He tossed the boxers to Cas, turning away from him. “Here, put these on!” What is it with Cas and getting naked? He was for sure that if anyone asked Cas what his bad habit would be, it would be 'always naked.'   
“Alright, Cas, don't do anything stupid while I go get dressed. I will be right across that hallway, okay? Stay here. I have no idea how you act when you're drunk, but so far it's like a toddler.”

The bathroom was just across the hall from his temporary bedroom, but he had no idea what Cas would do in the brief time that he wouldn't be watching over him. How bad could it be, though? Cas was a grown man who could handle himself. It was rude to think Cas wouldn't be able to handle himself. He shouldn't be worried, anybody can handle their own self when drunk, right? 

“Alright, Cas, I'm back.” His worry grew bigger as he opened the door again to the bedroom, but was quickly diminished when he saw Cas lying down on his own bed. “Good, phew.”  
“I'm not a child, you know.” There was a hint of bitterness to Cas's voice when he spoke, which took Dean by surprise. He was still drunk, Dean could see the haziness of his eyes. “But I really appreciate you taking care of me, I-” the rest was jammed together, incomprehensible. He didn't bother asking what he said, hoping it wasn't important.   
He climbed in his bed, rolling to his side and facing away from Cas. Only a few minutes passed before Dean felt something moving on his bed and grunting.   
“What the hell?”   
Over his shoulder, he saw Cas attempting to climb into bed with Dean and failing miserably.   
“Cas? What in the-?”   
“Shh,” Cas took a fistful of covers trying to adjust his position on the bed, “I'm trying to get a closer look at your face.”   
Dean tried sitting up to turn on his light beside his bed, but Cas was sitting “saddle style” on top of his torso. “You have freckles, and you can...” Cas took his finger and began lightly tracing his fingers across his cheeks. Dean just watched Cas, who was lost in what he was doing. They'd never been this close before, and Dean could really see the different shades of blue in his eyes. It was mesmerizing.  
“...draw constellations with them.”  
“Huh?” Dean returned his attention to Cas who was now sitting off to the side of Dean, staring at the ceiling.   
“You can draw constellations with your freckles, it's...cool.”  
It might have been wrong of Dean to laugh, but he couldn't help himself. Cas was the most interesting drunk he'd ever met, and with the hours getting later it only got more interesting as drowsiness mixed in with the alcohol.   
“Cas, go to bed.” He punched Cas's forearm, and rolled back over.   
He couldn't tell if Cas left his bed or not, his eyes were so heavy that before he knew it he was sound asleep.

Dean dreamt that night, his first dream in a while. He dreamed of Cas with a halo around his head, golden flecks in his eyes, and the largest pair of black wings with golden dust falling from the tips. He was draped in white cloth, and had a sword at his side. Dean called out his name, drawing the angel's attention. The angel turned his head to Dean, and took a step lifting himself into the air, keeping his torso just above Deans head, careful not to brush Dean away with his wings. He looked down to Dean, slowly lowering himself, golden dust falling all around. Dean didn't know what to think of this Cas, he was an angel of course. Cas, or what he believed was Cas, took a step towards Dean wrapping him in close with his black wings. 

Dean woke up that morning with Cas's arms wrapped around his body.


	5. Chapter 5

June 17th, 2015

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Sam called from his chair in the kitchen. Jess was humming a tune as she flipped pancakes on the stove, while managing eggs too. “Did you sleep well?” Dean wiped at his eyes, still groggy from the night before. His dream was still fresh in his mind and he couldn't figure out why he had it at all, except he knew why the ending felt so real. But everything before? Cas as an angel? No idea.   
“Yeah, Cas and I had gone to the bar for drinks so I'm a bit wiped.”   
“How's Cas?” Jess turned to face Dean, setting a coffee mug by his hand on the table.   
“He's trashed, I wouldn't expect him out-”  
“Gooooood morning everyone, how did everyone sleep?”   
Dean's eyes widened in shock at the bounciness coming from Cas, especially after a hard night of drinking.   
“Dean said you were trashed?”   
Cas laughed, taking the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. “No, not trashed. I'm actually really rested. More so than I have been these past four days. Weird, huh?”   
“Yeah, weird.” Dean whispered to himself, astounded by Cas's ability to bounce back with no hangover. No hangover, not even the slightest! That's like breaking the drinking code, or having some super power. Maybe he was some angel, who the hell knew?   
Sam got up from his seat, moving to help Jess cook sausages and finish the eggs.   
“Right, well boys, I'm glad to see you two have kissed and made up?” Jess asked, directing the question towards Dean.  
Kissed? Dean mouthed to himself, cheeks turning pink. Did we kiss last night? How would they know? They weren't- oh God, did they walk in on us last night? Were we drunk kissing?   
“I guess going out for a few beers does that, huh Dean?” Sam joked, giving a quick wink.   
Kissed?! How is no one commenting on this?   
“Uh...right, yeah, totally.” What the hell?! “Beers do wonders.”   
“Good, well, I've got some things for you two to do today since we are now two days away from the wedding.”  
Cas smiled at Jess, clearly oblivious to Dean's mental breakdown in the process. If he remembers last night and anything that happened, he wasn't letting on. “What may we do to help?”  
“Well, we need you two to bake some golden and pink cupcakes for the wedding. We assumed since Dean is a chef and you're a baker, it would be cheaper to have you two do it than hire someone.”   
Cas nodded, completely engrossed in taking on this task. “How many?”   
“Well,” Jess smiled, “About 400, do you think you can manage? Our oven can fit two trays of 12 at a time. I believe they only cook for 15 minutes each, so if you start now while we go run some errands for last minute cake testing and fittings, I think you guys can finish. Are you up for it?”   
Cas wasn't even thrown off by the challenge, meanwhile Dean was still in the process of freaking out over last night and now the task of 400 cupcakes. Maybe it was he who had been really drunk last night.   
“Man, you guys are out every day it seems like.” Dean grumbled to himself, he didn't mind helping Sam and Jess out but it seemed like every day they had something new to do. Maybe this was just apart of getting married. If it was? Dean didn't want to sign up for it.   
“We know, and we're sorry for that. But we've got so much to do! I'm totally stressing out.”   
Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother. Sam had dark circles under his eyes, yet hearts filled inside of them. His body looked tired, but his energy wasn't wavering.   
“Alright, Sammy.” Dean pinched his nose, “Cas and I will bake a shit ton of cupcakes for you. Where is all of the stuff we need?”  
“In the pantry! Thank you so much. Sam and I are going to get dressed, we're counting on you guys.”   
Cas had twinkling lights in his eyes, Dean just couldn't stop staring. 

__

“Alright, now that Sam and Jess are gone, where do we start?”   
Cas began pulling out bowls along with mixing spoons, setting everything in a line. “Well, I'll get our tools out if you want to get the ingredients from the pantry?”   
“Sure.”   
In moments, Dean returned with more than he could carry and began losing his grip on the mix. Cas dove to catch it, slamming his head into Dean's stomach.  
“Shit, Cas. You've got a head that's made of steel.”   
Cas laughed and rubbed his head, “You've got a stomach that's made of steel.”  
“I don't mean to brag but, Ol' Dean's got Superman abs.”  
Cas shook his head, smiling at Dean. “Alright, well, 'Superman' let's get to baking.”   
“Right away, captain.” 

Dean watched Cas bake. He moved gracefully around the kitchen, and naturally he would. This is after all what Cas does as a living. Sometimes Dean would catch himself imagining Cas with large wings sprouting from his back, like in his dream. He could see it crystal clear, even the halo. Still though, he had yet to tell Cas about his dream.   
“Hey Cas, I've got something to-”   
Cas had his hands behind his back when he turned to face Dean, a childish smirk playing at his lips.   
“Cas? Cas, what're you doing? And why do you have your hands behind your back?” Cas stepped closer to Dean, pinning him in the corner and wiping icing all across his face.   
“Oh! Oh! It is on now, Cas!”   
Dean broke away from Cas, taking a huge swipe of icing and smearing it across his cheek. Cas was in fits of giggles, trying to block Dean's attacks as much as he could, but he was no match. Dean tried grabbing at Cas's hands to pin them back, but slipped on some spilled icing and took both of them down; Dean landing on top.   
“Oh my god, are you okay Cas?”  
Dean pushed himself off, leaning his back against the counter. Cas wiped his face, resting his hand on his chest as he slowly stopped laughing.   
“Oh, man, that was fun. Jess is going to kill us though.” Cas admitted, wiping more icing from his face.  
“I don't really care, that was the most fun I've had while baking. Seeing is how I don't necessarily bake too often.”   
Cas smiled warmly at Dean, not really saying anything, but Dean knew that Cas was just glad he had a new friend. He could feel his sprout of feelings for Cas grow a little, Cas's smile watering it. Dean closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the counter.   
And maybe he was hallucinating, but Dean swore he felt something light like a butterfly dust his lips, maybe it was icing.   
No.   
No, it wasn't icing. His eyes fluttered open, and Cas was kissing Dean with such gentle care it made Dean's heart soar. He pressed back harder, tasting the cherry icing that was on their lips. It was a passionate kiss, neither one of them really stopping.   
“Shit,” Cas laughed. “Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Smell the air, Dean.”  
Dean did as Cas said, and his nose was suddenly filled with smoke and the smell of burning cupcakes.  
“Shit! We forgot about the cupcakes!” 

__

Sam and Jess returned later that night with Jess immediately interrogating both Dean and Cas as to why there was burnt cupcakes tossed in the trash. 

“We, uh, got distracted.” Dean blushed, trying to avoid Jess's soul burning stare.   
“With what? And how did icing end up on the floor?”  
It was Cas this time who burned red, his mouth opened to say words but no sound was made. Dean quickly covered up for Cas's silence, “Well, there was this really loud noise outside, and uh, Cas got all scared and knocked the spoon out of the icing container which it then landed on the floor and...”   
Jess pinched her brow together, and you could practically see the heat waves of irritation radiating from her. Jess sighed, “But did you at least finish all the cupcakes?”  
Dean turned around and pointed to the plethora amount of cupcake containers on the table, raising an eyebrow at her rhetorical question. Jess waved her hand off, giving a small (but sincere) smile.   
“You boys will be the death of me, especially you Sam.” She turned, wagging a finger at Sam moving closer to his seat on the couch.   
Dean pretended to gag as they started kissing each other, rolling his eyes to Cas.   
“Get a room, you teenagers.”   
Sam smiled, his eyes saying he would do just that. Jess was scooped up by Sam, who was then taken down the hall to their bedroom.   
“And now they're having sex.” Dean turned, facing Cas who was staring blankly down the hall. “Want to go outside and look at the stars while they—you know?”   
Cas nodded his head, “Wait, I've gotta grab something.”   
“Right, well, I'll just meet you outside.” 

__

Cas joined Dean a few moments later, sitting down in the grass beside him. Dean was lost staring at the stars, his eyes connecting the constellations together.   
“When I was in high school, I used to be in this astronomy club, Cas. It was so much fun, but people made fun of me; though I didn't care.”   
Cas smiled at Dean, lost in the way the moonlight shaped his face and made him look more beautiful than any other moment. He saw the moonlight brighten his freckles that peppered across Dean's nose and cheeks.  
“I could name every single one of the stars to you, Cas. But it would likely bore you. So I'll spare you.” Dean smiled back at Cas, giving an almost child-like expression as if he was ashamed of his passion.   
“Instead, I'll just lie back and name all the stars to myself.”

Things were silent for a while, only a few words exchanged when Cas decided to ask Dean a question about a star. It didn't bother Dean when Cas asked, but what did bother him was that every time he heard the start of Cas's voice, his heart raced thinking Cas was going to address the kiss earlier. Eventually, though, Cas broke the silence.   
“Dean, how are you holding up with the fact that your brother Sam gets married in less than two days?”   
Dean rolled his head to the side, looking at Cas. There was a slight shrug of his shoulders, and Cas could see the sadness wash over his eye like a wave.   
“I don't know, I'm really happy for him, honestly. But it's like, I can't help but think how I'm older than him and not even seeing anyone. I mean, he's got his life together right now. He went to college, has a set career, an amazing wife and all that. What have I got? A small house to myself back in Kansas, a side job and no college degree. It just bums me out sometimes, but then I remember that I'd give my life if it meant helping Sammy. That's just what I'd do for him. I kinda took it as my job when my dad walked out after our mom died, and our uncle Bobby had to watch us.”   
Cas nodded, he could feel his heart get weighed down by Dean's sorrow. All he wished he could do was take the sorrow from Dean, putting it on himself. He understood what it felt like to have a rough childhood with family, though his was a little different.  
“I feel like I owe you a story of my childhood, too.”  
“No, Cas, it's okay. I know how it's a touchy subject for you, so you don't have to.”   
Cas nodded his head, “You're right, it is touchy, but I'd still like to tell you.”  
“Only if you want to.”  
And Cas did. He started from the beginning of his high school career and how his sexuality changed, then how his parents found out and kicked him out of the house. It was a long and drawn out story, but Dean had listened to every single word. His expression changing, and by the end he took Cas into his arms and held him tight.   
“Shit, I'm sorry that your parents were such dicks. I wish I could have been there, I would've beat everyone up that bullied you. You and bee sweaters with the stereotypical nerd glasses? It had to of been the best thing, I'd of twinned with you—er something.”   
Cas returned Dean's embrace, squeezing him a little tighter when he felt tears spill over his eyes and dotting Dean's shirt. After a few moments, and the embrace past the point of what it would be for just friends, Cas broke away studying Dean's freckles again.  
“Dean, close your eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Close your eyes. It'll be okay. Maybe.” 

Cas took a sharpie out of his pocket, something he grabbed before they came out. He gave Dean's cheeks one last good look before taking the sharpie and connecting them like stars. Dean's nose would twitch each time he took a longer stroke across his face, and Cas couldn't help but blush.   
“Right, okay, open your eyes—not that you can see it anyways. I'm just done.”   
Dean raised an eyebrow, “What exactly did you do?”  
“I connected the freckles with a sharpie to be like constellations. I, uh, had been studying your freckles all night and you were talking about stars so I thought, you know.”  
Dean leaned back, his back meeting the now cool ground. “You're adorable.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes feeling the pull of the late hours tug at his mind. “But can I ask about earlier, why you kissed me?”  
Cas bit his lip, turning away from Dean ever so slightly. “Well, maybe I was reading the signs wrong, but over the past few days I feel like I've developed feelings for you and I heard you saying my name one night during your sleep. Then, of course, there was the time where we slept in the same bed and I didn't see you arguing.”   
Dean gave Cas a sheepish, embarrassed look, biting at his lip hoping it wouldn't be obvious. He decided quickly that he would deny it.  
“No, I only let you stay because you were drunk. I wasn't going to be an ass about it and tell you to leave. And you know, I only said your name in my sleep because I was having a nightmare probably, not because I like you! And for kissing me earlier? What the hell?”   
Cas frowned, confused at Dean's sudden hostility. He turned, facing Dean straight on.  
“Well, now you're being an asshole about it. I don't know why you're suddenly getting so bent up about this.”   
Dean huffed, rising to his feet. “Don't ever draw on my face again, especially with permanent marker.” He turned, walking towards the house, stopping only to look at Cas one more time. “And if you think I had feelings for you too? You were wrong.”   
The door was slammed shut, and Cas stayed out on the front lawn. This time it wasn't just tears that came when you got something off of your chest and felt better, these tears were tears of rejection. Cas didn't bother wiping them, they dropped off of his cheeks and twinkled from the moon like tiny stars falling from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stood with Sam, both getting their tuxedos on.   
“Today is the day. In just a half an hour, you'll be watching Jess walk down the isle and marry her. Are you ready?”  
Sam fixed his bow, staring himself down in the mirror. He was still like a statue, zoned out in his staring.   
“Sammy? You okay?”  
Sam kept staring, completely oblivious to Dean standing by him. Dean shook Sam's shoulder, ruffling his hair slightly.   
“Sammy? Earth to Sammy?”   
Sam shook his head, snapping out of his daze. He fixed his hair, along with his bow-tie one more time.  
“Sorry, I got caught up in imagining my future with Jess. Children, hospitals to watch her give birth, you know? It's going to go by so fast. I just got lost thinking.”  
Dean smiled, patting his brother's back. Oh, how he knew what it felt like to get lost thinking. It seemed like that's all Dean had been doing this entire week that he's been down here. One thing is for sure, though, Cas hasn't left his mind once since the other night and they haven't spoken. Damn, it was really going to be hard to apologize to Cas this time.   
“It'll be great Sam, and I'll be with you every step of the way. Okay? It's half past 10 now, I should be heading down, as should you. Ready?”  
“Ready.” 

__

Dean stood to the right of Sam, looking at the people sitting on the long benches waiting for Jess. As he scanned the room, his eyes landed on Cas standing directly across from him on the other side. He could tell Cas had been staring, judging by the way he suddenly flinched the moment Dean rested his eyes on him. A twinge of guilt ran through Dean's body, and all he wanted to do was apologize to Cas but it wasn't the time.   
Music started playing, and Dean knew that within seconds Jess would be making her way down the isle. He looked to his brother Sam, who was already wiping tears away from his eyes. People in the audience began standing and turning to face the back of the room, signaling she was making her way down. Dean smiled at Sam, knowing he would ball when he saw Jess come around the corner and down the isle. 

The ceremony was short and sweet, Sam only choked up four times. Jess laughed at him every time, making Sam forget what the officiant said and having him repeat it. It was a hit with the crowd though, they got a kick out of it every time.   
Dean watched Sam and Jess move down the isle, family and friends throwing rice into the air. It wasn't long before the crowd had completely disappeared, leaving Dean alone with only a handful of people; including Cas.   
The air was thick with tension, making Dean uncomfortable. Before he left, he gave Cas a quick glance and saw that he was wiping tears away from his eyes. It made Dean's heart sink, he couldn't tell if those tears were from the wedding or but because of how much of an asshole he was to him. He didn't want to find out, but he did know he had to make it up to Cas. 

__

At the head table, Dean was sat to the left of Sam and Cas to the right of Jess. Cas couldn't help but steal a look at Dean whenever he came into his view. There wasn't really a point in walking around much, he didn't know the family well. Only when Sam took him around the room to introduce him to other members did Cas bother tagging along. He watched Dean talk to old relatives, looking like he was enjoying himself. Even though he was an asshole to him two nights ago, Cas couldn't help but feel a longing towards Dean. It made his chest hurt even more.   
He would make small talk with the people Sam introduced him to, making himself look like he was having a good time but immediately moping as soon as he was alone again. 

Cas sat alone at a small table near the bar, taking a sip of a margarita. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone joining him at the table and hadn't bothered looking up.  
“Cas, look buddy, I'm sorry. I want to apologize for being such an asshole to you this entire time we've been down here. I don't expect you to forgive me, and I am almost certain that you'll say no to this, but a very important song is going to play next per my request and I was wondering if I could have this dance?”   
He couldn't believe it. It was Dean, it took him a second to react—taking in everything Dean just said and burying his emotions. For a few good seconds, Cas stared at Dean's outstretched hand debating on whether he should take it or not. 

He did. 

Before he knew it, he heard the intro to Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling in Love play throughout the room, and couples slowly dancing to the center of the room all held close to each other. 

Dean pulled Cas in close, holding one of Cas's hands while the other was on his hip swaying the two back and forth. Dean hummed along, closing his eyes and resting his head on top of Cas's that was lying against his chest.   
“You know,” Dean hummed, “The song is right.”

Cas whispered, “what?” to Dean, too carried away in the moment—his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. He was breathless—Dean Winchester. Taking his breath way, carrying his heart off with his wings. And you know what? He didn't care. Let him, let Dean take his heart. He'd rather him have it than anyone else. In the past week, Cas has never fallen faster for someone than he has for Dean and he wanted to scream to Dean how badly he wanted this as his future with Dean. What Sam and Jess now have, he wants that with Dean. Pathetic? It didn't matter, so long as Dean knew. His heart, his poor heart—still beating so fast.

“That I can't help falling in love with you.”


End file.
